Thanks
by musiclover99
Summary: Thalia comes back from being a tree for years, just to find out that one of her best friend's has turned traitor. And yet, she can't help but thank him. One-shot, Thalia-centric, sorta songfic, companion to Fighter. Please read the AN.


_**Thanks  
>A Percy Jackson story (he's not in this one . . .)<br>Written and edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan<strong>_

_**Hey-o! This is companion to my other fic, Fighter. I suck at Zoë's POV, don't I? Sigh. I hope I'm better with Thalia's right now! I realize that Luke and Thalia MIGHT have had some feelings for each other, but I'm trying to keep this strictly as friends, because Thaluke is okay, but mostly BEFORE the Lightning Thief and stuff. So yeah. This is set at any time after Thalia's revived but BEFORE the, like, final moments of the Second Titan War. But probably a bit after the Sea of Monsters, when she woke up, you know? Hope you enjoy, here's Thanks!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Cause if it wasn't for all<br>That you tried to do  
>I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through,<br>So I wanna say thank you _

_Cause it  
>Makes me that much stronger<br>Makes me work a little bit harder  
>Makes me that much wiser<br>So thanks for making me, a fighter . . ."  
>-Christina Aguilera, 'Fighter'<em>

* * *

><p>I can't believe you, Luke. I just can't.<p>

I remember all those talks at night about the gods; how they don't appreciate us, or make us feel special, stuff like that.

But I never thought you'd go _this_ far.

Sure, my dad wasn't that great; sure, at times I wish that I had someone else as my dad (I just heard thunder; yeah, well, dad, if you're listening, you have to admit, you are _not_ the best parent). But joining the _Titans'_ side?

I don't think I know you any more.

I mean, you _hurt_ our makeshift little sister; something I thought you'd never do. Didn't I tell you to take care of her, that day years ago on Half-Blood Hill? Didn't I tell you to protect her?

Didn't I tell you to make her feel happy?

But enough of this. I heard from Annabeth about how you were when I was a tree; how you were bitter until a few weeks later, when you seemed normal again. And then how different you were after your quest.

You chose your path, Luke. But I'm not going to cry over it.

Sure, when I heard, I might've been in denial a bit. You were my friend; like an older brother.

But now I'm gonna get over it.

The next time I see you, we won't be on the same side. I realize this.

Most of the time, if this happened to other girls, they'd probably be sulking and mourning, all teary-eyed and depressed. But I think you've realized by now, that _I'm not like other girls_.

I think that _you_ think that I hate you for this. That I resent you. But in actuality, I'm kind of thankful.

My mom was awful; I had to practically raise my little brother, Jason, on my own.

And then she lost him.

And that was the final straw. So I left.

I feel some guilt for leaving my always-drunken mom all alone; but I had to do it.

And I knew I was capable of surviving on my own. I was doing pretty well, too.

And now, I learned I'm even more capable. Because my "older brother" left me, and I'm still making out of it.

What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. That's very true in this situation.

So thanks, Luke.

Thanks for making me wise up.

Thanks for making me realize how hard life really can be.

Thanks for making me work that much harder.

Thanks for helping me all those years ago.

Thanks for making me learn to be a _fighter_.

Thanks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Made me learn a little bit faster<br>Made my skin a little bit thicker  
>Makes me that much smarter<br>So thanks for making me, a fighter . . ."  
>-Christina Aguilera, 'Fighter'<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow. This is DEEP. I never knew I could type this up. Well, it's definitely longer than Fighter. That's one good thing. Did you like it? I think I need CC for this one and Fighter, anyway. Please HELP ME! I think this is SO OOC. So please review, tell me your thoughts, opinion, and CC. Cause, honestly? *headdesk* I think I'm failing. <strong>_

_**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS IN A REVIEW. Thanks (lol)!  
><strong>_


End file.
